


I feel like I need to ask your permission

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Sam feels the overwhelming need to ask Carol and Burt a question
Series: Glee Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	I feel like I need to ask your permission

** Sam and Rachel **

Ever since Sam moved back to Lima in his junior year, Carol and Burt allowed him to live with them and became his temporary guardian. Once he graduated and moved back to Lima from New Yok, he tried to find an apartment but Carol found out and drug him home by his ear.

“You’re always going to be a part of this family,” Carol admonished him. “This will always be your room.”

So when he felt a bit more than friendly feelings for Rachel, he felt it necessary to talk to Carol and Burt about it. “Can I talk you guys about something?” Sam asked after dinner one night.

“Sure kid, what’s up?” Burt replied.

“So I’m Bieste’s assistant coach, and now Kurt and Rachel came back and started the glee club again,” Sam started to ramble. “And now I’m spending all this time with Rachel. I think I’d like to be more than friends with her, but I wanted to talk to you about this before I did anything. Because she was Finn’s fiancé – and that stuff doesn’t just go away, even if they were broken up.”

Both of the parents were used to his ramblings that they just took it all in and waited for him to finish. “You want to date Rachel?” Burt asked for clarification.

“Yes sir,” Same replied. “But I feel like I need to as you two, because I can’t ask...”

“Oh sweetie,” Carol sighed, tears coming to her eyes. “I can only imagine him laughing up there. You don’t need our permission to date anyone. You’re almost twenty years old.”

“I get it,” Burt said. “I’m sure Finn wouldn’t be super happy, but since he is no longer with us... I think he would like that she would be in good hands with you.”

“Really?” Sam replied, sighing in relief.

“Yeah kid, don’t worry,” Burt said.


End file.
